Maaf, Minami
by bloominpoppies
Summary: 14 Februari. Seharusnya hari Valentine seperti ini dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama sang kekasih. Namun, Kanako memilih jalan lain. Sebuah missing scene dari manga volume 6. Infantrum Valentine Challenge. MinamixKanako


**Summary**: 14 Februari. Seharusnya hari Valentine seperti ini dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama sang kekasih. Namun, Kanako memilih jalan lain. Sebuah missing scene dari manga volume 6. Infantrum Valentine Challenge. MinamixKanako.

**Disclaimer**: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e©Hisaya Nakajo. Maaf, Minami©bloominpoppies. Hanya Engkau Satu©Andrei Aksana.

**Rating**: T untuk deskripsi percintaan.

**Authoress Note**: Saya ambil cuplikan lirik lagu Hanya Engkau Satu untuk lebih menjelaskan suasana yang ada di cerita tapi saya tekankan cerita ini **bukan**lah songfic.

* * *

**Maaf, Minami**

By: bloominpoppies

* * *

_Biarlah kita yang tahu _

_mengapa cinta bertaut._

Gerimis hujan masih membasahi bumi sejak aku bangun hingga kini. Membuat siapapun enggan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Bermalas-malasan.

Begitu pun juga dengan diriku. Rasanya aku enggan beranjak dari peraduanku. Bila saja dering ponsel tidak mengganggu istirahatku. Sebuah e-mail telah kuterima. Email dari Minami. Menyuruhku memeriksa pintu kamar apartemenku.

Aku meraih sebuah buket bunga yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarku. Kubaca tulisan yang tertera pada kartu ucapan bunga tersebut.

-:::-

Dear Kanako-sensei,

Selamat hari Valentine, semoga hubungan kita diberkahi dewa-dewi cinta Mars dan Venus. Ps: Aku mencintaimu. Hari ini aku ada test masuk SMA Osaka. Doakan lolos yah. Aku akan terus berusaha karna aku akan melamarmu dan menjadi suamimu.

Dari: Kekasihmu, Minami Nanba.

-:::-

Masih segar di memoriku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang kerja sambilan menjadi guru les privatmu. Mencari tambahan penghasilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku yang tak tercukupi bila hanya mengandalkan uang kiriman orang tua yang tak seberapa.

Di hari pertama aku mengajar kau tak begitu menghormatiku. Kau sama sekali tak mengharapkan seorang guru les. Kau hampir membenciku walaupun ternyata kau berubah pikiran setelah aku mulai mengajar. Entah kenapa kau sering tersenyum bila melihat wajahku. Benar-benar murid yang aneh...

Hubungan kita yang semula hanya sebagai guru dan murid pun berubah sejak kejadian itu. Kau tak sengaja jatuh dan menindih tubuhku. Kau pun menyatakan perasaanmu padaku.

Andai kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Andai aku tak menyatakan kesediaanku menjadi guru privat pada Umeda-senpai. Kita tak akan pernah bercinta.

Tak akan pernah...

_Hanya engkau satu di dalam hatiku _

_untuk selamanya meski terbelenggu._

Tak akan ada desahan nafasku di dekatmu. Aku tak akan merasakan kehangatan dekapan tubuhmu, kecupan lembut bibirmu, detak jantungmu bahkan apapun tentang dirimu seutuhnya.

Memang kenyataan bahwa aku pernah memujamu, menyanjungmu dan menjadikanmu lelaki yang seutuhnya. Walaupun kau belum mencapai umur yang cukup. Itu kenyataan bahwa sejak saat itu kau bukanlah bocah lelaki yang polos tanpa noda. Kau telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku. Tapi tak apa, aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai apapun yang ada padamu. Hangat tubuhmu, desah nafasmu, detak jantungmu selalu membuatku nyaman.

Membuatku ketagihan... Walaupun ini tak baik untukmu.

_Hanya engkau satu mengisi kalbuku_

_seumur hidupku_

_Walau tak bersatu..._

Namun,

Aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup. Bukan berarti aku tak mau. Memang salahku bila semua ini membuatmu terlena.

Aku memang bersalah. Aku pendosa. Aku membuatmu enggan mengejar cita-citamu. Membuang indahnya masa mudamu, memberimu harapan palsu...

Aku membuatmu ingin berhenti sekolah. Memaksamu berpikir untuk segera bekerja dan menafkahiku. Padahal kau baru 15 tahun. Kau masih muda. Kau masih terlalu muda...

Tak terasa air mata ini menetes dari sudut mataku.

Aku mencintaimu, Minami.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku terlalu nista untukmu. Aku terlalu tua. Kau pantas mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih cantik, lebih baik, lebih muda. Tidak seperti diriku yang lebih tua 5 tahun darimu.

Aku ini tidak pantas untukmu. Aku harus pergi. Di sisiku, kau hanya akan 'rusak'. Kau harus meraih cita-citamu, masa depanmu, harapanmu. Bukan diriku. Itu harus, Minami.

Kau ini masih muda. Umur 15 tahun-mu harus kau isi dengan segala sesuatu yang berguna, bukan memadu kasih dengan orang sepertiku.

-

Aku mengambil secarik kertas. Kugoreskan pena di atasnya. Kutulis sebuah pesan untukmu. Hanya untukmu, Minami...

-:::-

Minami,

Maaf aku harus pergi. Jangan kau cari aku. Tak perlu ada yang disesalkan. Memang ini cepat atau lambat harus berakhir. Ini bukan berarti kau pecundang. Maafkan aku Minami...

Kau jangan sakit hati. Ini yang terbaik...

Dari: Seseorang yang tak pantas kau cintai, Kanako.

-:::-

-

-

"Jadi kau serius, Kanako?" Tanya lelaki berambut coklat pada perempuan berambut sebahu itu. Perempuan bernama Kanako yang merupakan junior di kampusnya.

"Iya, Umeda-senpai. Maafkan aku..." Ucap Kanako terbata-bata. Kanako lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang ditulis tadi siang kepada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Umeda-senpai itu.

Lelaki berkaca mata minus itu menerima surat Kanako dengan malas-malasan. Ia pun mendegus. Seakan-akan masalah ini membuatnya risih dan terganggu. Memang, lelaki gay seperti Hokuto Umeda wajar saja enggan mengurusi percintaan antar lawan jenis seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Akan aku serahkan surat ini pada ponakanku yang bodoh itu. Tapi, coba kau pikirkan dua kali untuk meninggalkan kampus ini. Apa kau serius ingin meninggalkan segalanya? Apakah kau tak ingin mengejar cita-citamu menjadi dokter?"

"Aku serius. Ada aku di sini hanya membuat segalanya runyam. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi guru privat yang baik bagi keponakanmu." Kanako membungkuk sopan. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya. Sebisa mungkin. Walaupun hatinya ingin menangis. Walaupun sangat sedih. Ia harus berkorban. Semua ini demi kebaikan orang yang dicintainya. Karena ia sangat mencintai Minami Nanba.

Sekali lagi maaf...

...semoga kau mengerti...

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**End Notes**: Lagu 'Hanya Engkau Satu' merupakan soundtrack novel 'Lelaki Terindah' karya Andrei Aksana. Lagu ini bisa didapatkan dari CD bonus yang disertakan dalam novel tersebut. Ini adalah fanfic fandom HanaKimi saya yang pertama. Umpan balik sangat diharapkan. So, Review yah.

**Special Thanks**: Dani Shijou yang sudah menyelenggarakan acara tantangan ini. Maaf selesainya telat dan isinya sangat sedikit.


End file.
